Strings
by hugsfortheneedy
Summary: Haruno Sakura never really understood death. Mostly because she still saw the deceased walking around afterwards. A drabble-style story about ghosts, the truth behind Inner Sakura, and red strings of fate. SakuMulti. AU.
1. Truths

New story! Yeah, I know I need to do second chances, and I will… eventually. Anyway, I recently read some really good SessKag fics that were written entirely in drabble form and I decided to give it a try. Each chapter drabble will be exactly 100 words with a few longer ones interspersed throughout.

NOTE: I realize that Minato was taken by a shinigami but, for the sake of my fic, his soul stayed on earth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura had never really understood the concept of death. This was mostly because, whenever someone 'died', she could still see them walking around the next day. Well, floating, to be precise.<p>

That, in turn, led her to talk to her 'imaginary friends' more than any normal child would and being labeled a freak by her fellow academy students until she eventually gave up on trying to show everyone 'Yondaime-sama and his super cool swirly hand technique!' and, much later, how 'Shisui-nii-san says Itachi-san is scared of hugging, do you think it's true?'

Inner never really got the concept either.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW! I love them like I love cookies, in a very sensual and slightly disturbing way.<p> 


	2. Births

AN: I would like to make clear that these will be made 100 words on purpose; I am not just a skimpy writer. My other pieces are all of normal size so if you don't like this writing style then you can try those out.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Like most things in her life, Sakura's birth was a quite odd indeed.<p>

"Push!" shouted the midwife at the woman slowly losing her life for her progeny.

A thin cry sounded as hours of labor came to fruition.

The roseate woman smiled slightly, "Haruno… and Sa…sakura…"

And with that final proclamation the new mother lost her tenuous grip on life.

The nurse's brow creased in confusion as she looked at the newly orphaned daughter of the woman whose name no one seemed to know. She had stumbled into Konoha only a few hours before.

"Well, Haruno Sakura, welcome to Konoha."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me who you want Sakura to get all cozy with! The fun part is that they can be dead, alive, or made of crack and rainbows!<p> 


	3. Match Maker

Match-Maker

The first indication that Baby Sakura was anything but normal was when she had problems staying grounded. At first the caretakers at the orphanage had assumed it was a mistake. Then Miyuki Kohana saw it happen.

"-Yeah, I'll get her now!" Kohana stepped into the nursery and turned away from the door…

"AHHHHHHH!" Her piercing scream woke several babies and set them screaming but she only had eyes for the pink haired bundle floating into another crib.

She fainted.

Meanwhile…

"There you go Naruto-chan! I brought Pinky back for another play date!" Kushina giggled; never too early to play match-maker!

AN: I need more pairing suggestions so review and tell me who you want Saku-chan to be with! It can be anyone. No, really, anyone. Even you.


	4. Reaction

Reaction

Kyuubi looked out the brat's eyes at his companion. She had been with the kid almost constantly from the moment they had met and the brat's meddlesome mother decided she wanted pink-haired, blue-eyed grandchildren. Mindful of the seal, Kyuubi stepped out of his cage and sat down between the two toddlers.

The first time he had done this he expected no reaction or terrified screams. Instead he got an awed, "Nawuto-kun, a fuzzy man wives in your bewwy!" "Whoa, you're wight, Sakuwa-tan!"

It was a bit disappointing to be honest.

Bracing himself for the hugs, Kyuubi sighed. Kids these days.

AN: Kyuubi's body is made of chakra and that is sealed in Naruto so when he 'came out' it was only his soul. Sakura can see him because she is a special case and Naruto can because of his special relationship with Kyuubi. And, yes, there will be some Kyuusaku in this fic.


	5. Coast's Clear

Coast's Clear

Sakura glanced over the wall from her perch on Kyuubi's shoulders.

"Coast's clear, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned his foxy grin at her and Kyuubi sighed. Demon six-year-olds never did this kind of stuff.

The two children ignored the fox demon and started clambering over the Uchiha Compound wall with a bucket of red paint and a 'borrowed' paintbrush.

Giggling and shushing each other the duo tumbled to the ground on the other side, the can of paint thankfully staying closed.

Kyuubi smirked and waited for them to notice.

Slowly they looked up… into the onyx eyes of Uchiha Shisui.

"So…whatcha doin'?"

* * *

><p>AN: The lovely music1462 requested Shisaku, Suisaku, and Kibasaku so, fantastic reviewer of mine, here is part one of your request. He will be featured later as well. If anyone else has requests tell me via review. I refuse to waste my telepathy on you.<p> 


	6. Slogans

Slogans

Shisui giggled. Kyuubi rubbed his temples. What were the chances of the rug-rats being caught by the one Uchiha without a stick the size of Suna up his ass?

Meanwhile, the two children had abandoned the brush they brought with them and were sticking their hands in the crimson paint to emblazon slogans like 'Sasuke-teme is a meanie' on the clan wall in clumsy hiragana. Shisui, on the other hand, scrawled 'Hyuuga Hiashi was here' and 'Mikoto wears the pants' in a perfect imitation of the children's handwriting.

And all of this was seen by young, impressionable, goodie-two-shoes Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

><p>AN: Enter Uchiha Itachi from stage right, at the request of the incredibly youthful cherrys-and-strawberrys! Review to have your own preferred paring added (or to tell me how amazingly beautifulawesome I am. Either one. )


	7. Snitches

Snitches

Itachi, naturally, told the nearest authority figure about the deviant behavior going on. That figure was his mother.

Mikoto patted her son on the head, told him that he was a good boy, and went out to investigate.

She dispelled the genjutsu protecting the troublemakers and was shocked to see her young nephew rolling on the ground, covered with red paint and two squirming six-year-olds in front of a mural of juvenile graffiti.

Little Sakura noticed the Uchiha woman first and promptly tore her best friend off of Shisui, bowed, and said in her cutest voice, "Sakuwa's sowwy, pwetty lady."

AN: Meh, I don't really like this chapter. The next one is better. Oh and I have thus far forgotten to mention this but I do not own Naruto. In case you were wondering.


	8. Mothers

Mothers

And so Uchiha Mikoto joined the ranks of women determined to make Haruno Sakura their daughter-in-law.

"Oh, sweetie, it's no problem! Now have you met my sons? Itachi-chan, be a doll at get your brother for me!" Mikoto ushered the miscreants into the house and offered them towels and hot water to clean up with. Kyuubi settled himself on the couch between Sakura and Naruto. The show was about to start.

Mikoto was busy abusing Shisui's head with a washcloth and listing her sons' virtues, "and did you know that Itachi-chan is a Jounin already?" when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>AN: I love writing Mikoto. She's so awesome! :)<p> 


	9. Introductions

Introductions

"Freaks!"

_Thwak._

"Teme!"

Mikoto was beginning to suspect that her baby boy had already met her guests.

Itachi was shocked that his baby brother had it in him to hate anyone more than he hated sweets.

Shisui was surprised that children could use towels and copious use of the word 'meanie' so viciously.

Kyuubi was enjoying the spectacle. He taught them well.

Mikoto put on face she used when Fugaku wanted to name Itachi 'Superior' and pulled the quarreling children apart.

"What, in Kami's name, is the meaning of this?"

"Well, one day Nawuto and I were at the park…"

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the long one so I probably won't update for a day or two! Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
